Love Never Dies
by Lover1420
Summary: Alison never dies and Aria never left. Aria's sophomore year in high school she starts to date Jason. Everything falls into place but just which place? M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Another Pretty Little Liars story from me :) But if you didn't notice its not Aria/Ezra its Aria/Jason I still hope you guys will read it. I just wanted to play around with Aria and Jason instead of the normal Aria and Ezra. Here's the first chapter of what I came up with.

* * *

>Don't own PLL<p><p>

Aria's POV

Life couldn't really get better unless my parents would get back together other than that I wouldn't ask for anything more. I have my four best friends, Emily Fields, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, and Alison DiLaurentis, I also have the best boyfriend ever, Jason DiLaurentis. Everything was how it should be in this small town.

"Aria you gonna come over to Ali's for a sleep over?" Emily asked smiling. "Ali said her parents will be gone for the week." Spencer added in. I smiled "Yeah I guess I'll go I mean school is starting back soon and we wont have as many of the all nighters as we do now." I said getting up and grabbing my bag. I tossed some clothes in for tomorrow and didn't worry with any Pj's. "Okay well I gotta head home to grab somethings I'll meet you guys over there." Emily said standing. "I'll walk with you." Spencer said. "You know its never really safe to go anywhere alone." She said as she and Emily left. "Yeah I'll see you there!" I called after them. My phone buzzed as I heard the front door shut. I quickly looked at it and saw that it was Jason.

_Hey. So I heard that my sister is having a 'back to school' sleep over. I'll get your favorite shirt and spray my cologne on it for you to sleep in tonight or you could just sleep with me Ali and the others wont tell ;)_

I smiled before sending back, _I'll think about it and let you know when I get there... hey could you come get me and pick Hanna up on the way back to your place?_

I waited for Jason reply and was glad when I read,_Of course I'll be over there in a few minutes. _

I finished filling my bag with what I would need before I walked downstairs to find my mom and dad sitting in the living room talking. "Hey Ali is having a back to school sleep over and I was wondering if I could go. And don't worry Jason is going to hang out with some of his friends all night so he wont be there." I lied. If they knew that Jason would be there they wouldn't let me go. Mrs. DiLaurentis is very close with my mom and had told her that she and Mr. DiLaurentis were going out of town for the week. "Okay honey but be careful walking over there." she said getting up and coming over to me. "Actually Jason is gonna come pick me up and then we're gonna go get Hanna then back to the house where Emily, Spencer, and Ali will be waiting." I explained. "Well okay have fun." just as she said that the doorbell rang. "Bye Aria." dad said waving. "Bye daddy bye momma." I said hugging mom before going to answer the door. "Hey Aria. Mr. Montgomery Mrs. Montgomery" Jason said waving and smiling at my parents. "Hey Jason." My mom said smiling at him. "You kids have fun." She said nodding. "Bye guys." I said waving and closing the door. "Let me get your bag." Jason said taking my bag. "Thanks hon." I said smiling as I kissed him quickly.

We got in the car and head towards Hanna's. "So did you think about it?" Jason asked I looked at him with a confused look before I realized that he was refereeing back to the text. "Yeah I think I'm gonna sleep in the room with the girls." I said smiling. He came to a stop at Hanna's "You're kidding right?" he asked. I got out and went up to the door of Hanna's house not answering him. I knocked quickly and only had to wait a few seconds before Ms. Marin answered. "Hey Aria. Hanna Aria's here!" she called over her shoulder. Hanna came out from the kitchen. "Love you mom." Hanna said kissing her mom's cheek. "Love you too. You girls have fun." Ms. Marin said waving as Hanna and I walked to Jason's car. Hanna got in the back seat and I got back in the front. "Yes I was kidding." I said as we headed to the DiLaurentis house. "You had me worried that I picked up the wrong girl for a minute." Jason said laughing. "What am I missing?" Hanna asks. "He asked me something and I told him the complete opposite answer than the one he wanted." I said. "Oh so you told him you weren't gonna sleep in his room." Hanna said smiling. "Yep." I said laughing. I leaned over and kissed Jason's cheek. I leaned in to his ear "I'll make it up to you later." I whispered before sitting back. "Only and I mean only if you order a pizza or something for us to eat." I said. He gave me a quick smile and wink.

When we reached the house Spencer and Emily were walking across the street. "Hey guys." Hanna said as she got out of the car. "Hey Han." Emily said with Spencer just smiling. Then they both said in a really girlie voice, "Hey Jason." I gave them a look before saying. "Down girls girlfriend standing right next to him." they both laughed. "Aria, I have a girlfriend and Spencer has a boyfriend don't worry about us. Plus he wouldn't look at any other girl the way he looks at you." Emily said heading up the front steps to the house. We all walked in and Emily, Spencer, and Hanna headed up to Ali's room while Jason and I headed to his room. We stayed in his room for about an hour making out before Hanna came in and told me that Alison want me to try some stuff on. Of course I didn't want to leave but did because I was here to actually hang out with Ali.

Trying Ali's clothes on was defiantly fun we took lots of pictures of us trying on different things and even had Jason come in so we could take some pictures of him with us. "Aria kiss Jason so I can take a picture for your profile picture." Alison said holding the camera up. I looked at Jason and he smiled before pulling me on his lap. "Why not." Jason said pressing his lips to mine so that Ali could get a picture. Once the flash went off Jason nor I pulled back but we deepened the kiss. Needing air we did end up pulling back. "Well girls I'm gonna order a pizza so a large peperoni is good right?" Jason asked looking at the others. He knew that I was good with it. "Yeah." they replied he nodded before grabbing my phone that just so happened to be sitting by the chair that he and I were sitting in. He quickly dialed the number and placed the order. "So after we eat can I have my girlfriend for the night?" Jason asked with a hopeful smile. "Yeah I guess. But you gotta make us all breakfast in the morning." Alison said smiling evilly at her older brother. "Deal. Pancakes good with y'all?" he fired back. "Yay! Jason pancakes. You know you make like _the_ best pancakes right?" Emily asked smiling. "Thank you Emily." Jason smiled at her.

We all sat around talking about the new school year. Jason graduated last year and was going to college at night. "School isn't gonna be the same with out you Jason." Spencer said. "Yeah it'll be way better." Alison said. I rolled my eyes. "I'll miss him. But then again I wont because thats why I pair up with Ali on so many projects. I get to work with someone smart and who has a not so bad looking brother." I said smiling as Jason's arms tighten around me. The girls just laughed. "Wait. You said not so bad looking? Who do you know that's better looking than me?" Jason asked me. Hanna answered "Caleb" Spencer answered after Hanna with "Toby" and then we all looked to Emily. "Yeah Jason your good looking but I think your sister has you beat." Emily smiled before leaning over and kissing Ali on the cheek. They were so cute. "Ali can we invite our guys? I mean Aria has hers and you have your girl so can we get our guys?" Hanna said looking from Ali to Jason. "I can help you out girls but I think I might need to get another pizza. But I'll call the guys and tell them to come over. I need to head out to get the pizza so I'll have Caleb meet me there and then on the way back I can pick up Toby." Jason said. I stood up and said "I'll go with so that you wont have to drive alone into town." Jason looked to Ali, "Is princess Ali okay with that?" he asked smiling. "Oh shut up and go I'm good with the guys coming over so go but hurry back I'm hungry." Ali said. "As you wish princess." Jason said standing and taking my hand as we ran out of her room. "Lets hurry before she changes her mind." he said as we made our way down the steps.

Making our way into town I made the calls to the guys and told them that their girlfriends wanted them to stay the night with them. Caleb agreed to meet us at the pizza place but he said it would take him a little while which wasn't a problem because we had to wait for the extra pizza to be made. "So I guess Hanna and Caleb will be in one guest room and Spencer and Toby in the other. All of which are upstairs with Ali while we are the only ones down stairs two whole floors between us." Jason said as we sat in the pizzeria. "That's good so I wont have to be quiet." I said smiling. Jason smiled and leaned over the table to kiss me. "You to really need to get a room." I heard Caleb say. I pulled away from Jason and looked up. "Hey Caleb." Jason said sliding over so that he could sit.

Soon we had both pizzas and were on the way to pick Toby up. "So is Alison really okay with Toby and I coming over for the night?" Caleb asked. "She said she was." I answered looking back to him. "Why?" I asked. "Just asking. I mean it doesn't really sound like Alison to me." he came back. "True." I said just as we pulled up to the curb where Toby was standing. He quickly got in and we were off back to the house. "Hey is each couple getting their own room. I mean you and Aria are gonna be in your room, Jason so do we get a room?" Toby asked as we drove to the house. "Yeah I would guess you guys will. We have plenty of rooms for each couple to have their room so that no one has to see what they're doing." Jason said quickly looking at me. "Dude TMI." Caleb said laughing. I gasped, "You have spent way to much time with Hanna to be using TMI." I laughed as we pulled up to the house. Emily, Ali, Spence, and Han were all sitting on the porch when we pulled up. Once we stopped Hanna and Spencer were close to the car. We all got out and the guys went to their girlfriends' side as did Jason. "We got the pizza lets go eat ladies and guys I guess you can eat to." he laughed as we all walked inside.

We all sat around the living room eating pizza and drink tea. "You know mom would kill us if she saw that we were eating in the living room." Ali laughed. Jason smiled and nodded. "So are you guys ready for school? I mean I know its gonna suck without me there but still." Jason asked. I nodded as did the girls then we looked to the guys. "I'm not going back to rosewood high. I got my GED over the summer so that I could start working so I can get out of my parents house." Toby said looking at all of us. "Cool man." Jason said. "What about you Caleb ready to go back to school?" Hanna asked looking at the guy sitting next to her. "Yeah it gets me away from Lucas all day kind of anyway." he said laughing. "Lucas isn't that bad." she defended her friend. "You don't live with the guy." Caleb came back. "True." Hanna said taking a bite of pizza. We all ate and talked for an hour. "Okay well now that I got you guys food and you two your boyfriends can I have my girlfriend for the night?" Jason asked as he stood and collected the plates. "Yeah I guess but you best not forget breakfast." Ali said handing him her plate. "I wont baby sister." Jason said. I stood and helped him take the dishes to the kitchen.

"I finally have you all to myself." he said after we placed the dishes in the dishwasher. "What do you plan to do with me Mr. DiLaurentis?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So y'all seemed to like the last chapter so here's a new one. Warning Lemon!

I don't own PLL

* * *

><p>"Finally I have you all to myself." he said after we placed the dishes in the dishwasher. "What do you plan to do with me Mr. DiLaurentis?" I giggled. He stalked his way over to my like a lion stalking his pray. "I don't know Ms. Montgomery. What am I gonna do with you? Have you been behaving?" he asked once we were inches apart. "Yes sir I have been on my best behavior." I said slipping into roll play. "Really Ms. Montgomery? Because I do believe that you promised me something and have not done so yet." he asked leaning in a little. My breathing stopped and he chuckled. "Come on Ms. Montgomery I think I know just what I'm gonna do with you." he said taking my hand and leading me toward the stairs that led to his room. I couldn't help the little giggle that I let out. "Eww! Guys we can hear the two of you!" we heard Alison yell. "Sorry Ali!" I called back to her as we reached the steps. I heard Ali tell the others that they would need to head upstairs quickly and the sounds of the others laughing. I blushed as we reached the stairs. "Ms. Montgomery you aren't to scared of the dark are you?" Jason asked turning around. I shook my head no. "Good lets go before I slip out of character." he laughed I giggled, "You just did which means I win." I said sticking out my tongue and Jason's mouth was soon on mine and our tongues were battling for dominance. He pulled away and I sighed at the loss of contact. "Come on so that we don't end up doing it on the floor and risking someone walking in on us." he said leading me done the stairs and into his room.<p>

Reaching the bottom step Jason turned to me and pulled me into his arms and pressing his lips to mine in a heated kiss. Tongues were once again battling for dominance. Jason picked me up and my legs instantly went around his waist. He walked us to his king sized bed and he laid me on it. "You know that the girls are gonna tease me about this right?" I asked when we broke apart. He kicked off his shoes and started to take mine off. "Let them tease because you and I both know that later tonight Hanna, Caleb, Emily, Alison, Spencer, and Toby are gonna be in the same boat we're in." he said finally tossing both my shoes to the floor. He kissed one ankle all the way up to my pelvis bone and then did the same with my other.

"We really need to get you outta these clothes." he said reaching for the button for my shorts. He helped me out of them and he took my shirt off and both articles of clothing ended up starting a pile. Next to come off was his shirt. I sat up and pulled him back down to my face and pressed my lips to his trying to show him the need and urgency that I was feeling for him. I fumbled with his jeans before finally getting them unbutton and off of him. Once his jeans were on the floor he pushed me back on the bed. He broke the kiss and started to trail kisses down my neck and to my collarbone. He sucked on my pulls point before continuing his attack down my chest and to the valley of my breast. My back arched enough for him to slip a hand back there to unclasp my bra. He pulled one strap down every so slowly as he looked me in the eye. He did the same with the other before tossing it to the floor. He sat up and looked down at my c-cup chest. "So prefect." he said before leaning down and taking my left nipple in his month and palming my other breast. I arched my back into his touch. He let my left nipple go and then went to my right doing the exact same thing he did with the left.

He then kissed down my flat tummy and stopped at the waist band of my panties. He hooked his fingers into the sides and slide them off of me with the help I gave him. He quickly dipped his head down and started licking my bundle of nerves making me moan. He pushed one finger in and started going in and out before adding another and then another keeping a steady rhythm and still licking my clit. My hands went straight to his head as he started picking up his pace. "Oh...Jason...yes" I said a little louder than meaning too. Right now I was on cloud eight and working my way to cloud nine. I was close to cumming and then Jason stopped and quickly took off his boxers. He reached for his nightstand and grabbed a condom out of the box he had sitting there. He quickly unwrapped it and put it on. He pushed into me quickly and then stilled.

Soon he started going in and out and finding the right rhythm. Now I was on cloud nine. "God... Yes... Jason... Ohmygod Yes." I moaned out closing my eyes. I was so close so very very close. "Cum for me baby." Jason said into my neck which sent me over the edge. Jason slowed the pace a little so that I could come down from the high. As soon as I was down he picked right back up. I pushed on his chest and we rolled over so that I was now on top. Jason had his hands on my hips and was still controlling the rhythm. Soon again I felt my self getting close. I could tell Jason was too by the way he was tightening his grip on my hips. "Cum with me Jason." I said as I placed my hands on his chest and picked the pace up a little. I cam and Jason followed me over the edge. I feel limp and laid on Jason. "You're always so amazing." Jason whispered as he kissed my hair. "You are too." I said rolling off of him and groaning at the loss.

I got up and went to put my panties back on and tossed Jason his boxers. I then pulled on the shirt he was wearing today before saying "I'm a little hungry. You want anything?" Jason just looked at me before standing. "I'll come with you." he said as he walked over to me and then stepped in front of me. "Want a piggy back ride?" he asked. I laughed a little before jumping on his back. He walked up the steps with me on his back and we went to the kitchen and sat there eating what was left of the pizza and drinking Dr. Pepper. "You know what I think for Christmas I'm gonna buy some of those nice little tight outfits for you to wear. But only for me of course." he said smiling as he took a sip of his drink. "Why wait I can always go to Victoria's Secret and buy some stuff and then go to a few other stores to find some stuff I could throw together as a nice, sexy, almost slutty outfit." I said smiling. "That'll work too." he said smiling at me. When we were done we hurried down the steps not wanting to be seen by the others. We quickly climbed under the covers and we snuggled up close together. "I love you Aria you know that?" Jason asked me as he rubbed my back. "I love me too." I said laughing. He looked down at me with a serious look. "I'm joking I love you too baby you know that." I said leaning up to his face and pressed my lips to his. We laid there and soon sleep took us both into the world of dreaming.

* * *

><p>AN I know its short, sorry.

Till next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. :)

* * *

><p>When I woke up I looked around and was shocked to see the bed empty. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was only seven in the morning. <em>Jason must be in the kitchen cooking pancakes <em>I thought as I pushed the covers off of me. I stood up and put on a pair of shorts seeing as I was only in Jason's shirt and a pair of panties. I walked up the stairs and into the kitchen to find Jason in front of the stove. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Good morning sexy." I said kissing his back. "Good morning beautiful. The others are still asleep." he said turning in my arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck when he was facing me and his arms went around my waist. "Oh so you can stop for a little bit so that we can replay last night right?" I asked smiling. "I wish I could baby but I can't. Ali will kill me if she doesn't get her pancakes and I'm pretty sure Emily will do the same thing since she loves my pancakes so much." he said smiling as he leaned in to kiss me. It was only a peck so it only lasted for like a second. "Well maybe after breakfast." I asked. He looked like he was thinking then he finally answered, "If we can sneak away. Remember Alison planned for you girls to go to the mall today and shop for some school stuff. I'll go with you and I know that Caleb and Toby are going." he said turning back to the stove. "Well we can always just go to the bathroom in the mall." I said smiling like a crazy girl. "We'll see." he said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

I walked to the cabinets and got down plates and glasses to set the table. Once the table was set I grabbed the juice out of the fridge and placed it on the table. "Go wake the others and tell them breakfast is done and waiting." Jason said placing two plates that held stacks of pancakes on them on the table. I nodded before heading to the stairs. I walked as fast as I could to get up the stairs. I first went to wake Spencer and Toby because I knew that they would be semi-decent. "Breakfast guys its waiting on the table." I said when I knocked on the door. "Thanks Aria." I heard Spencer's sleepy voice say. I then walked to Alison's room. "Emily Jason pancakes are waiting downstairs." I said and I heard movement before the door opened to reveal Emily smiling. "Thanks." she said as she headed downstairs. The last door on the floor was the one I was a little scared to do because it was Hanna and Caleb, the couple who couldn't keep their hands off each other. "Breakfast is waiting downstairs when you guys get untangled from each other." I yelled thru the door before making my way back downstairs.

When I walked to the table, Emily had two pancakes that she was eating, Jason was sitting there eating a pancake and next to him was a plate with two pancakes on it. "Come sit baby." he said as he stood and pulled out my chair. I smiled at him before taking my seat next to him. Alison, Spencer, Hanna, Caleb, and Toby all made their way down to the table. "Good morning." Alison said as happy as ever. "Morning Ali. I was wondering if we could push our shopping trip until tomorrow. I mean your parents aren't gonna be home until tomorrow night right?" I said as we started eating. "Actually I got a call last night they aren't gonna make it home until next weekend so we have the house until then. I guess we could push it back but we do need to go through all of our closets and get rid of somethings. Why don't we go to Aria's then to Spencer's and then Hanna's and last but not least Emily's before we make it all the way back to here?" Ali asked taking a bite out of her pancake. "Sounds good but I gotta call and see if its okay with my mom." I said looking around the table. "My parents are with Melisa so I have the house to myself for a few days." Spencer said smiling at Toby. "I gotta ask my mom too. But I'm sure she wouldn't mind as long as nothing else happens." Emily said as she got another pancake. "Same here." Hanna said as she took a sip of juice. "Alright well I'm gonna go call my mom. I'll be right back." I said standing and grabbing my phone before walking into the living room.

I dialed my moms number and pressed send putting the phone to my ear. It only rang twice before she answered. "Good morning honey what do you need?" she asked in a happy voice. "Well Ali and the rest of us decided that we would go to the mall tomorrow so that today we could go through all of our closets. Jason, Toby, and Caleb all came over this morning and Jason made breakfast for us and they wanted to spend sometime with their girls so I was wondering if I could have them all over?" I asked hoping that she would say that I could. "Aria you know how I feel about boys in your room. But as long as nothing happens and you don't change in front of the guys I guess its okay." she said. I smiled. I really thought that she would say no. "Thanks momma I'll be home in a little while. We gotta finish eating and then us girls gotta get dressed and Jason needs to change too then we'll be on our way." I said walking back toward the kitchen. "Okay well I'm going to go to the gallery today and your dad is going to his office so we won't be here when you come. Are you girls gonna spend another night at Ali's?" she asked. "Yeah I think so but mom I do have to tell you that Jason will be here tonight." I said as I stopped walking. "Okay well I just don't want you to do anything stupid sweetheart. But I have to go I love you and I'll talk to you later." she said. I could here movement in the background and then a door shut. "Okay I love you too mom. Bye." I said before I closed my phone. I walked into the kitchen and smiled. "Well my mom said okay." I said taking my seat next to Jason once again. "Okay good because I texted my mom and she said she was fine with it as well." Hanna said placing her phone on the table. "Now I just gotta call my mom. I'm gonna go up to Ali's room and get changed and call my mom. I'll be back down in a few." Emily said standing and walking toward the stairs. "Yeah I'm full so I'm gonna go get changed too. You coming Toby?" Spencer asked smiling. Toby nodded and stood before Spencer. They both walked away then followed Hanna and Caleb. "So we'll meet here in like an hour or so." Jason said as he and I stood up. "Yeah see you." Ali said taking off upstairs to her awaiting girlfriend.

Jason and I did the dishes before we headed back to his room. "You know we have an hour or so before the others are gonna be ready right?" he asked as I grabbed my bag and placed it on the bed. I unzipped it before smiling at him. "I know but I have to..." I was cut off when a wave of nausea hit me. I ran to the adjoining bathroom. Jason came in behind me and pulled my hair back as I vomited all of my breakfast. "Aria honey are you okay?" he asked as he rubbed my back. I dry heaved for a few minutes before actually being able to say something. "I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>AN: Dun dun dun! hahahaha so tell me what you think


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I thought I should clear something up for you guys. Aria and Jason have been having unprotected sex for a while thats why she said that she thought she was pregnant.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?" Jason asked as he walked around in circles in front of me. "Well I'm late and I've been throwing up a lot lately. Look I have some test in my bag I'll just go take them and we'll see okay?" I asked trying to get him to calm down. "Okay. Wait who knows that you might be?" he asked when he stopped walking. "No one but you and I." I told him grabbing my bag from the floor. I pulled out the test and walked into the bathroom. I sat on the toilet and peed on the four sticks that I had bought. I sat them all on the counter and walked back into the bedroom. Jason was laying on his back on the bed. "What now?" he asked when I sat on the bed. "Now we wait." I paused trying to think of how to ask what was on my mind. "Jason what are we going to do if I am? I've got another two years in school and how are we going to take care of a baby when we both live with our parents? Can we do this?" I asked looking at him. Jason sat up and grabbed my now shaking hand. "Aria I've been looking at places around town that I can rent. You can just move in with me and I'll take care of you and the baby. We can do this you and I can do anything as long as we stay together." he said smiling at me. "I love you baby so much." he whispered. I smiled at him before pressing my lips to his. "I love you too." I said when we pulled away from each other.<p>

After five minutes Jason got off the bed and went to grab the tests off the counter. He walked back in not looking at the tests until he was sitting next to me. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded and looked down to the tests that were sitting in his hands. _Positive. Shit shit shit. My parents are going to kill me. _I thought to myself. "Well I guess later you and I can go look at some places." Jason said in a very calm voice. "And tell our parents and friends." he added. "Jason I.. What will Ali say? Hell what will all of our friends say?" I asked looking down at my hands. "Ali will be thrilled to have a niece or nephew that she can dress up and play with. Hanna will spoil the kid rotten and Spencer will teach the kid to be smart and athletic. As for the guys well they'll be the best uncles and give he or she whatever they want." he said. He grabbed my chin and pulled my face to where I had to look at him. "Just breath. Why don't we get ready to go through the closets of you girls and we can tell them then. Okay?" he asked looking me in the eyes. I nodded standing up and placing my hand on my stomach. I smiled when Jason placed his hand on mine.

Once Jason and I were dressed we headed back up the stairs to find Ali, Emily, Spencer, and Toby sitting in the living room. "Hey guys. We were just taking bets on which couple would be the first to come in here. Looks like I owe you five bucks Toby." Ali said laughing. "Well Hanna and Caleb need to hurry up we have something to tell you guys." I said loud enough for them to hear upstairs. "We're coming, we're coming. Geez." Hanna said. I could hear her heels click with very step she took down the steps. "What is it you need to tell us?" she asked once she and Caleb walked into the room. "Take a set guys and I'll tell you." Jason said. "Sit down baby." he whispered to me as he placed his hand on the small of my back guiding me to the chair. He stood behind me before he said, "How would you guys feel if there was an addition to this little group?" every one looked confused. "What do you mean Jason like hanging out with someone else?" Hanna asked. "No like adding a little one to the group." he answered everyone but Emily and Spencer still had a confused look. "Brother dearest please just tell us what you mean already." Alison said looking at Jason. "Aria is pregnant." he said smiling. Alison's face along with the rest of the girls' faces lite up like a Christmas tree. "So you're having a baby. That's so awesome but how are y'all gonna take care of it?" Emily asked. "Well later today we're gonna go look at some apartments so that we can be living together and not with our parents thats the first step." Jason said. "Congrats man." Caleb said getting up and shaking Jason's hand. Toby followed while the girls all rushed over to me and we shared a group hug. "Well lets hurry up and go through these closets so that y'all can find a place." Ali said breaking the group hug. "Of course lets get going. Spencer you're driving you're car right?" Jason asked looking at Spence. She nodded. "Okay so who's riding with who?" I asked looking at everyone. "I'll ride with you and Jason." Emily said looking to Ali. "Same here." she answered. "Alright lets get going girls." Caleb said in a very girlie voice causing everyone to burst into laughter. We all left the house piling into the cars and heading to my house.

"So what are you gonna do about school Aria?" Ali asked from the backseat. "Well the start of the school year I'll be a junior and I'm already head with my classes so I can miss a semester but I'll have to make sure I take English three and four my senior year so that I can graduate on time." I said turning to look at her. "What about you big brother? Can you support Aria and a baby?" she asked. "Ali you know that I can. I have the trust fund that grandma left me I can use that and I'll be working too I think we can manage." Jason said looking to her in the review mirror. "Well I know that I'll always be buying him or her so many clothes." she said smiling. I smiled at her before turning back around in my seat. "Maybe I could teach it to swim." Emily said. I could hear the smile in her voice which made my smile bigger. "That would be awesome Em seeing as I can't swim worth anything." I said.

We pulled up to my house in no time and we all headed in. "Mike you home!" I called when I opened the door. "Yeah but not for long. I'm gonna go shoot some hoops with the guys." Mike said walking in from the kitchen. He was dressed in a pair of basketball shorts and a wife beater. "Okay well have fun." I said as I lead the group up to my room. Ali went through it only holding things up to my body and the girls and guys giving their opinion. "You know Aria we'll have to look for some clothes that can be used when you start to show too." Spencer said looking at the pile of keeps. "I know but we can worry about that later. For now we worry about what fits." I said smiling at the girls. "Hey can I have this?" Emily asked holding up my black dress that I wore to the homecoming dance. "Sure Em I think it'll look great on you." I said to her. "You guys go through the give away pile and take whatever y'all want, including the shoes." I said to the group. I was sitting on the bed with Jason behind me while we watched the girls go through and grab what they wanted. Once they were done we packed what was left into a few boxes and the guys carried them down to the cars. Jason sat the box in his trunk before coming and opening the passenger side door. "Ladies." he said smiling at Emily, Ali, and myself. Once Emily and Alison were in the back Jason pushed the seat back and waited for me to get in before closing the door and walking to his side. "Ali why don't we go to Hanna's then Emily's then Spencer's since Spencer lives next door to you?" I asked looking at her when Jason got in. "Yeah that actually makes sense I guess." she said smiling a little. I nodded before grabbing my phone.

I dialed Spencer's number. "Hey what's the hold up?" She answered on the second ring. "We decided that we're gonna go to Hanna's then Emily's and then to your house. Just wanted to let you know before we take off." I said. "Oh. Okay well tell Jason to lead the way." she said and with that the line went dead. "Spence said to lead the way my dear." I said smiling at him. "Alright buckle up." he said starting the car and backing out of the drive way. Now we were off to Hanna's.

The only noise on the ride over to Hanna's was the music on the radio. When we reached the house her mom was about to get into her car. She waved to us when we pulled to the curb. She was in her car and gone by the time we were out of the car and on the front porch. "She's been kinda distant lately." Hanna shrugged it off before we all walked into her house. The guys walked to the kitchen while us girls headed up to Hanna's room. We went through her clothes the very same way we did mine and I found some really cute clothes that were big on me but would work for when I did start to show. "What are the guys doing in the kitchen?" I asked looking around at the girls. They all shrugged before going back to what they were doing. "I'm gonna go find out." I said getting up and walking out of the room and downstairs.

"What are y'all doing?" I asked when I rounded the corner. "Nothing just talking whatca need baby?" Jason answered. "I'm thirsty." I said smiling at him before going to grab a cup. "No you sit, I'll get you something." he said pointing to a seat beside Caleb. "Okay. So what were you guys talking about?" I asked taking the seat. "We were talking about the baby actually." Caleb said looking at me. My mouth formed an 'o'. Jason sat a glass of water in front of me. "Thanks." I said smiling at him. "Anytime baby girl." he said kissing my cheek. "You two are way so cute." I heard Hanna say from the doorway. I felt the blood rush to my face and paint my cheeks a nice rose color. "Are y'all done with her closet?" Jason asked. "Yup now on to Emily's" Ali said smiling. "The boxes are on the steps." She added. "Okay well you girls go head out and us guys will get the boxes." Caleb said getting up. Toby followed him with Jason following them. I finished up my cup of water before placing it in the sink. "Lets go." I said. We walked out just as the guys were putting the boxes in the back of the cars. "This is a lot of stuff you're getting rid of Hanna." I said as I counted the boxes that came from Hanna's house. "I don't wear most of it so I just thought that it was wasting space having things that I don't wear." she said shrugging. "Hey can us guys ride in one car and you girls ride in the other so that we can talk to the soon to be mommy and daddy?" Caleb asked as he wrapped his arms around Hanna's waist. "I don't see why not." I said looking at the girls. "Then lets go." Spencer said smiling. "I call shotgun!" I called as we walked to Spencer's SUV. We got in and were off to Emily's house.

"So what does it feel like to know that you're gonna be having a baby?" Alison asked from the back seat. "It's exciting but scary all at the same time." I said placing my hand on my belly. "I can imagine. What are your parents gonna think?" Emily asked from beside Ali. "I'm not sure which scares me some because I don't want them to be mad but they have every right to be mad at me all the same." I answered. I could see that they would be upset with me but I wasn't sure how bad it would be. I was supposed to be the good one in the family and not get pregnant but I did anyway. "Aria you know your mom will be okay with it because she knows what its like to be a teen mother." Spencer said from beside me. "This is true. You're parents would know what you and Jason are gonna go through with this baby." Hanna said. I nodded and the girls started talking about a baby shower and how they would help me and Jason once the baby was born.

We stopped at Emily's and followed the same routine that we had done at the other two houses. Emily's closet was the easiest to go through because most of her clothes had already been gone through. She put the stuff that she had gotten from my closet and Hanna's away once we were done going through her closet and we headed out to Spencer's house. Jason had parked his car at the house and had walked back to Emily's house. We had a box from Emily's that he carried to the house. I walked with him while the others headed to Spencer's. "You know the guys can't wait for the baby." he said smiling at me. I smiled up at him before leaning up and placing a quick kiss on his lips. He grabbed my hand and we walked to Spencer's door.

When we walked in the guys were downstairs talking in the living room and the girls were no where in sight. "They're upstairs." Caleb said nodding his head to the stairs. I nodded before heading up the familiar steps to Spencer's room. I heard giggling when I walked in the room. "Hey guys." I said sitting on Spencer's chair that she had in her room. "We're almost done in here." Spence said from inside the closet. I just sat in the chair and waited.

I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep until I felt someone picking me up. My eyes fluttered open and then they closed when I knew that Jason was carrying me. I snuggled against his chest and fell right back asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope y'all aren't mad about the wait. A lot of things popped up. I hope y'all have a happy holidays and I'll be back with more of this story in the new year.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait. Here's the newest chapter. Let me know what you think. Also there is a poll on my page that I hope y'all wil go check out.

* * *

><p>I woke up in the middle of the night having to run to the bathroom several times to puke. <em>Fucking morning sickness going all damn night.<em> Jason would get up with me and hold my hair back while I emptied my already empty stomach. I was really lucky to have a guy like him and I know it. When the clock finally read 8:00 AM I got up, giving up on getting anymore sleep. "Baby where you going?" Jason asked when I went to stand up. "I'm gonna go get coffee and muffins." I said standing and going to get dressed. "I'll go with you." he said. "No you need some sleep I'll just be gone for a little while. I'm gonna take your car." I said walking to his side of the bed. "Okay be careful I don't wanna see anything happen to you... or the car?" he said looking up at me. I looked at him with a smile on my face. "Of course baby. I'm always careful." I said leaning down to kiss him. "The keys are on the dresser." he said when I pulled away. I nodded before grabbing my boots and the keys.

I slipped on the boots before heading out to the car and taking off to the cafe. It started raining about half way there making the roads slick. I, being the great driver that I am, made it to the cafe and ordered eight coffees and eight blueberry muffins. While I was waiting for the order Mike walked in with some of his friends. "Hey sis." Mike said walking over to me. "Hey Mike didn't know you could get up at this time over the summer." I said laughing. "Ha ha very funny. Mom woke me up and the guys and I met up. What are you doing here all by yourself?" he asked looking around. "Everyone else was asleep so I came to get coffee for them." I said smiling at my little brother. "Okay well have fun with that. See you later." he said walking over to his friends. "Montgomery!" that was my order. I grabbed it quickly before heading out to Jason's car and heading back to the house, being careful seeing as it was still raining.

Jason and I had decided to push off looking for a house until today so this morning he and I will be looking at places and then this afternoon me and the girls are going to go shopping. By the time I was pulling up to his house it stopped raining. I quickly turned the car off and headed into the house with the coffees and muffins. Walking in the door I heard Jason and Ali in the kitchen laughing. I walked in and sat the coffees and muffins on the table. "What are the two of you laughing about?" I asked smiling at them. I noticed the album in Alison's hands. "Just looking at some baby pictures of Jason." She said turning the album so that I could see it. "Awe honey you were so cute as a baby." I said smiling at him. He just smiled before grabbing a muffin. We sat around the kitchen talking and was soon joined by the rest.

Once Jason and I finished our muffins we headed out to look at some places. We met with an agent at the apartment building. "Mr. DiLaurentis." The lady said holding her hand out to him. "Hello this is Aria and I'm Jason." Jason said shaking hands with her. "Well I have two apartments here to show you." She pointed to the building. "If you'll follow me." she said leading the way into the building. We entered an elevator before going up to the third floor. The agent showed us a two bedroom that was really nice. It had a nice size living area and a great kitchen. "How much a month for this place?" I asked looking around the apartment. "550 dollars a month." she answered me and I looked to Jason who just smiled at me. "Can we go see the other one now?" I asked. "Of course Mrs. DiLaurentis." The agent said and I couldn't help but smile. I didn't want to correct her because I loved the sound of it.

Jason and I followed her to the other apartment which was on the fifth floor. It was a one bedroom and wasn't as big as the other one. "Thank you." Jason said as we walked out the building. "Your welcome Mr. DiLaurentis." she said smiling at Jason and I. He and I walked hand in hand to the car. Once both of us were in the car he turned to look at me. "Now that we've seen two apartments why don't we go look at a house? I called around and talked to a friend of the family who is a real estate agent. He told me about a house that is just outside the town. Not to far away from our parents and friends. You wanna go look?" I smiled at him. "What did I do to snag a guy like you?" I asked leaning over to kiss him. "You were friends with my sister first. The rest just fell into place after that" he said kissing me.

When we pulled away from kissing Jason started the car and we headed o the outskirts of town. The drive was silent other than the radio. Jason was truly the perfect guy for me. What boyfriend stays up and looks for houses for his pregnant girlfriend and him? Its not very common and I'm so glad to have him as my boyfriend.

We pulled up to a brick house that was small on the outside but had a very nice front yard. There was a car sitting in the drive way. "That's John he's the family friend. He thinks the place is just for me so we're gonna let him think that until we tell our parents." he said getting out of the car. He made his way around to my door and opened it. He helped me out and we walked up to the house. The door opened to show a middle aged looking man with brown hair that was just starting to gray. "Jason nice to see you again." he said pulling him into a hug. "Nice to see you too John. This is Aria my girlfriend." he said when the pulled away from each other. "Nice to meet you Aria." he said shaking my hand and smiling. "You as well." I said feeling somewhat awkward. "Come on in." he said moving to allow us in.

We walked into a large room. "This is the living room. Through that door is the kitchen. There are three bedrooms. Two on this end of the house." he pointed to her right. "and the other on the other end. Two bathrooms." he said smiling still. "Can we explore a little?" Jason asked. "Of course. Go ahead." Jason grabbed my hand and we started walking in and out of rooms. The kitchen was a fair size. There was a bar in between the dinning room and kitchen which would be perfect for breakfast. "Jason I love this place." I said looking out into the back yard. It was fenced in and large. "Me too. John I'll take it." Jason called over his shoulder. "I'll get all the paper work in my office. You could come by anytime tomorrow and sign them." he said from somewhere behind us. This place was the perfect place to start a family with Jason. I turned and walked to where Jason and John were talking. "I'll come by tomorrow morning and sign the papers but when will I be able to move in?" he asked. "Sometime next week." he answered still smiling. We walked out the front door. John locked it and we walked on. "I'll see you tomorrow morning." John called from his SUV. "Tomorrow morning." Jason called back to her. We got into his car and headed back toward his house.

"We need to tell our parents soon." I said on the way back. "I know. Maybe we should call my parents and tell them. Maybe tell yours tomorrow afternoon or something?" Jason said holding my hand in his. "That sounds great." I said smiling as he rubbed his thumb over my knuckles. "For now I gotta get you home so that you can go shopping with the girls. Take my card and get some stuff for the house while you're out." he said. "You sure?" I asked him. "Yeah. We'll need some stuff for the place. Next week we can go look for appliances and all the good stuff. We'll figure everything else out later." he said as we pulled onto his road. "That sounds great." I said smiling.

We pulled up to his house and quickly made our way into the house. "So did you guys find something?" Spencer asked from the coach. "We actually did. A house on the outskirts of town. I'm buying it." Jason said. "Well looks like us girls need to go shopping. First lets get some lunch. You boys wanna join?" Alison asked standing from her seat on the floor. "Sure we could grab something to eat and then go do stuff." Jason said laughing. "Alright let's head out then." Hanna said getting up. This was just the beginning of a pretty awesome day.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know its been a while but my computer went comput on me so I had to get a new one lucky me my brother had an extra. Thanks to my dear brother who just left today and is headed overseas with the U.S Army. This chapter is kinda for him and for the fact that his wife and he are expecting their 4th child in December (YAY!). Now I know the name of our (Aria & Jason's) baby will be. Let this chapter BEGIN!

We drove Jason's and Spencer's cars and headed out to eat at the grill. We ate and talked about the house and where it was. We made small talk and decided that we would all go shopping and then later tonight us girls would go out to a movie while the guys did their thing. Once we finished planning and eating we piled back into the cars and headed to the mall. I rode with Jason, Hanna, and Caleb and the ride was full of laughs. "So what is you guys color schemes going to be?" Hanna asked. "We really don't have any." Jason answered. "Well browns and tans are in for living rooms so is black and white." she said. "You've been reading cosmo again haven't you?" I asked laughing. "Shut up! You know that cosmo is my favorite magazine." she said causing everyone else to laugh. "Sorry for trying to help you guys stay in style." Hanna huffed. "Oh Hanna don't be sorry its just funny the way you said it. Thank you for helping and we'll keep the trends in mind when we look at stuff." I said turning and smiling at her. "That's all I was hoping for." she said smiling at me.

We finally made it to the mall and us girl headed for the school supplies story first. Jason helped pick out a new bag for me and a new binder. I grabbed a few packs of loose leaf paper, some new pens and pencils, and a notebook. With my new stuff in hand Jason led the way to the cashier. "Will this be all sir?" the young girl asked from behind the counter. "That's it." he said ignoring the way she was looking at him. She rang everything up and Jason, against my will, paid for it. "Have a nice day." the girl said as we walked outside to the bench to wait for the others.

"She was so checking you out." I laughed sitting next to him. "No she wasn't." he said wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "Oh yes she was. You might not have seen it but I sure did." I said settling in his embrace. "I didn't see it. All I see is you." he whispered. I smiled knowing that most guys just said stuff like that not meaning it but he really meant what he said.

Spencer, Toby, Alison, and Emily came out and joined us. "What takes Hanna so long to get school stuff?" Emily asked looking at the store. "She has to have everything just perfect." Alison answered smiling. "That sounds about right." Toby laughed. Caleb walked out carrying bags. "Got enough?" Jason asked standing and grabbing our bags. "Nope but this will do for now." Hanna said bouncing from behind Caleb. "Why don't us guys take this to the cars and meet you guys at the hobby shop or something." Jason said taking Alison's bags. Toby took Emily's before kissing Spencer on the forehead. "Okay." I answered for us girls. Jason kissed me on the lips before walking with the guys out of the mall. "Let's hit Victoria's Secret before they get back." Alison said dragging Emily behind her. Hanna grabbed me and Spencer and followed Alison.

We walked around Victoria's Secret with only Alison, Emily, and Hanna getting anything. "Spencer you're anniversary is coming up soon you should get something sexy to show to Toby." Alison said holding up a baby doll corset. It was red with black lace patterns. "I so could not wear that thing." Spencer said blushing. "You so can and Toby will love it." Emily said smiling at our bashful friend. "Fine. I'll get it but no promises that I'll wear it." she said taking it from Alison's hand. I walked over to the PINK section and found some really cute sweat pants that I decided to get. I walked to the cashier she rang me up and I was quickly out of the store followed by the girls.

We quickly made our way to the hobby shop and spotted the guys. I heard Jason say "They have Secret bags guys." I laughed and walked straight up to him. "Trust me baby there isn't really anything sexy in my bag." I said opening it and showing him the pants. "Trust me baby anything you wear is sexy." he said smiling. I smiled and followed him into the hobby shop. We walked over to the poster boards. "I have an idea of how to tell our parents. Well at least yours." he said looking at me. "What would that idea be?" I asked. "Well we get the tri-fold poster thingy and paint it saying that we're having a baby. You're dad might hate it but your mom loves art." he said grabbing the tri-fold. I smiled and nodded before going to grab some paint and brushes. We walked up to the counter with everything we would need to make the poster. The man that rang us up continually glanced at me. Finally once he was doing and Jason paid we walked out of the store hand in hand. When we looked back at the store the guy was watching us so Jason pulled me close and pressed his lips to mine. What was only supposed to show the guy that I was taken ended up being a make out session. We only stopped when someone cleared their throat. "Stop swapping spit and lets go to Haley's closet." Hanna said. Jason and I laughed before following her and the others to the clothing store. Haley's closet was our favorite place to get clothes. It was cheaper than most out fitters and the stuff was stylish. We walked around and I found some clothes that should last me for this pregnancy. Once we were done there we headed out to the cars and dropped the stuff off.

* * *

><p>"I'm so tired." I said yawning. "Do you still want to go to the movies?" Alison asked. "Not really but you guys go and have fun I'll just ride back to the house with the guys." I said smiling a sleepy smile. "You sure?" Emily asked. "Yes go." I said. "Okay we'll see you back at the house then." Spence said. The girls made their way back into the mall where our theater was. "Hey Caleb you want to drive?" Jason asked. "Seriously?" Caleb asked smiling from ear to ear. "Yeah." Jason said handing Caleb the keys. I got in the back seat of the car as did Jason. Toby and Caleb got in the front and we were off to Jason's house in no time. I rested my head on Jason's shoulder and slowly felt myself fall asleep. My dreams came in waves, sweet waves of everything that could happen in the positive light.<p>

A/N: So I don't think there is any store called Haley's closet but if there is that's really cool. I was just using one of my friend's names. So I'm thinking four more chapters and then give the store a break and come back in the summer with a sequel what do we think? Review and tell me.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So this is actually going to be the last chapter for this story and then later in the summer the squeal will come out. I know last chapter I said I would do four more chapters but a lot has happened and I have some new stories I want to get out there and get some feed back on.

I woke up in Jason's bed with an arm wrapped around me. When I went to move the arm tightened. "Don't go anywhere." Jason mumbled. "I gotta use the bathroom." I said trying to move again and this time he let me go. I quickly used the bathroom and made my way back to Jason. He was sitting up leaning against the headboard. "You know today we're telling your parents right?" Jason said. I had almost forgot. The day before yesterday we had decided to make a tri-fold to show our parents and yesterday we painted it, and each other. "I almost forgot baby." I said climbing on the bed and leaning against him. "I wish I could forget. Your mom is going to hate me and your dad might try to kill me." he said. I laughed lightly. "Mom could never hate you she loves you too much and as for dad, yeah he might try doesn't mean he will though." I said. He laughed a little and kissed my hair. "I knew there was a reason why I love you."

We stayed in bed for a while longer but eventually had to get up and get ready to go and tell my parents. I packed up my things and Jason carried it out to his car. We got in and headed to my parents house with the tri-fold in the back seat. When we pulled into my driveway all of the cars were there meaning everyone was home. "Baby we're gonna be fine." I said to Jason who smiled and kissed me before he got out and went around to open my door. He grabbed my bag and I grabbed the tri-fold poster board. We walked in the house and Jason set my bag on the stair case. My parents were in the living room when we walked in and Mike was no where in sight. "Hi honey, hey Jason." my mom said when she saw us. "Hey Ella, Byron." Jason said standing slightly in front of me. "Whatca got there?" Dad asked looking at me. "Where's Mike?" I asked looking to make sure I didn't miss seeing him. "He went to the rec center with his friends." Mom said. "Okay. Well first off you know how much I love you guys. So Jason and I made you a little something yesterday." I said setting the tri-fold on the table but not opening it. "Well let's see it." Dad said smiling. Jason grabbed one fold and I grabbed the other and we opened it.

I watched my parents face and knew right when it registered with them. "What's with the picture of a house?" my mom asked looking at me. "Well Jason bought a house last week, when we found out." I said looking down at my hand which was placed protectively across my lower stomach. "So are you going to be moving in with him or something?" My dad asked. "I was hopping she would sir." Jason said. I had never heard him call my dad 'sir' and it shocked me that he would start calling him 'sir' now in this moment. "Well I guess you can not undo what has already been done." dad said. I looked up and saw that he was no longer sitting on the couch. My mom hadn't said anything since she asked the question about the picture of the house. "Mom?" I said weakly. "Aria, I thought you would be smarter than this." she said and I felt tears form in my eyes and anger fill my body. "I am smart. That's why I will finish school through hell or high water I'm going to make something of my life. And I'm going to give my all to this baby and to Jason. It's not like my whole damn life is over. I have plans and I will see them through and I know that I have a great guy that will take care of me just like dad did when you were in high school and pregnant with me!" I yelled with tears rolling down my face. I turned and run up to my room.

I started throwing all of my clothes on the bed. Jason and my dad walked in. "Aria sit down and let us do this." my dad said grabbing my hand and having me sit on the chair in my room. I watched as Jason and my dad packed all of my things and took bags down by the arms full. Once all of my things were out of the room and down in Jason and my car Mike was home. "What's going on?" he asked walking in my room. "I'm moving in with Jason at his new place." I stated looking up at him with my tear soaked face. He didn't say anything he just came over and pulled me close to him. We sat like that for a minute before he asked, "Why?" we pulled apart and I told him everything that had happened last week and what happened less than an hour ago with our parents.

"That's awesome sis congratulations. And don't pay attention to mom you know how she can get when it comes to teen pregnancies " he said smiling. "Thanks Mike." I said smiling. Mike was always one to make someone feel better. Even after he went through depression he always said everything to make me happy at least. "So you're gonna be moving in with him and I'll still be stuck here with mom and dad. Now who's gonna take care of me when I can't stand to be around either one of them?" Mike said making me laugh. "It's not like I'm on the other side of the world. Call me and I'll come get you and you can hang out with your big sis." I said smiling at him. "You're the best big sister in the world and this baby is lucky to have such great parents that will care for it." Mike said hugging me again.

"Everything is ready. Are you?" Jason said interrupting us. "Yeah. I'll talk to you later Mike." I said getting up from the bed. Mike followed us to the front door where dad stood with mom. "Bye daddy." I said hugging him. "Bye Aria." he said hugging me back. "Later sis." Mike said as Jason and I walked out without saying a word to my mother. Life would never be the same neither would the relationship with my mother.

A/N: So I'll pick back up with the mother problems in the next story which will be out in August. Have a great summer and try not to hate me for the hanger :)


	8. Authors Note!

I am so sorry guys. I know I said that I would have the squeal out last year. I feel horrible about not having it out when I said I would but it is in the works and should be posted soon. It is going to be called All of Life's Pieces. I am hoping to have it up in a week. I have to put some final touches on the first chapter but as soon as I have it posted I will post another author's note on here letting you guys know that it is up. Again I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to post it. I hope you guys will still read the squeal.


	9. All of Life's Pieces

Alright y'all in about five minutes I will be posting All of Life's Pieces! Get ready for what happens next!


End file.
